Pixie
Pixie (ピクシー, Pikushii) is one of the most frequently appearing demons in the Megami Tensei universe. She is almost always a low level demon who helps the protagonist through healing. History According to the local folklore of south-west England, pixies are small mischievous creatures that inhabit the countryside and woodlands and like to play pranks on humans. Depending on the tale told, pixies can vary in size from tiny enough to fit in the palm of a human's hand, to the size of a small child, although they are always a good deal below the size of an average human. They can be portrayed with or without wings, and over the years have taken on many traits usually associated with fairies, often leading to the assumption that they are one-and-the-same being, although this is a common misconception. Pixies are sometimes said to be born in much the same way as humans, however some tales tell that they are humans transformed through misdeeds or magic. They play pranks on humans such as stealing their belongings, throwing things or calling out their names. They may also steal horses during the night and return them by the morning with tangled manes. While pixies usually don't cause any real harm, it is said that if someone follows the voices of pixies, they will vanish never to return. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Clan *Devil Survivor: Fairy Clan *Devil Children: Book of Dark'' *''Devil Children: Book of Light'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Fiend race *Devil Summoner: Yousei (Fairy) Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Class *Jack Bros.: Special character *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne During the puzzle set up in Yoyogi Park, an old saying from Dartmoor; Pixie Led is played out. It was said that travellers that got lost on the moors were being led astray and turned around by the spells of mischievous pixies. In a similar manner, the pixies of Yoyogi Park lead the Hito-Shura astray by teleporting him to various locations if he passes below them. The first demon you get in Nocturne is a Pixie, who wants to get out of the hospital and go to Yoyogi Park. She'll help you out in getting the card needed to get out. After you arrive at one end of Yoyogi Park, she'll try to part ways with you, but if you tell her you need her, she'll stay with you. For Nocturne Maniax, if you take Pixie (or one of her 'descendants') to a certain area of the Fifth Kalpa, she'll turn into a level 80 "super" Pixie. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE A special Pixie named "Leader Pixie" must be recruited during Act One: Allies and can be found at co-ordinates X16/Y23 in Suginami Field. After recruiting her, you can choose to give her to Snakeman to create healing salves, or to keep the pixie in your party. If you choose to keep the pixie, it will give you a valuable item. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' Skills ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:PixieDS.jpg|Pixie as she appears in Devil Summoner Image:Demi-pixy.gif|"Pixy" from Devil Children Image:PixieMT2.PNG|Pixie sprite from Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Image:PixieSMT3.jpg|In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and the Persona series Image:PIXIE.png|Pixie from Devil Survivor Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Yousei Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fairy Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Skill Class Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personae Category:English Mythology